beckinfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Frankie Murray
Frankie Murray Frankie Murray is the son of Alexa Murray, who is the manager at the Beckinfield Swim Club. Although he usually keeps to himself, he is found of visiting the Beckinfield Public Library and the Basket Ball court. Incidents Frankie first came into the fray when, while visitng the Library he encountered the ghost of Becca Bekin. A few days later, while the power was out all over town, he returned to the Library to get out of the heat and to attempt to contact Becca again. He was successful, and admitted she was a lonely and highly tempered girl. Following his ghost hunt at the library, he returned home, stopping to get some groceries, while paying he noticed a number of people carrying placards asking for Marta Marks to be freed. Also while on his way home, he noticed he was being stalked by some of the MiB, while running he tripped and cracked the camera he was carrying. on 28th of June, Frankie along with his mother made the weekly trek upto Destiny Crest, drawn there once again While up there he admitted he felt relief while he heard the sirens. on the 1st of July, Frankie became one of the staff at Leda Jo's Hot Dog Fridays, which he enjoyed. Apprantly his biggest customer was Michael Gilbert. He along with the rest of the town and even the MiB celebrated Independance day without incident. The following week, he again helped out at Leda Jo's, and while on his way home he stopped by the Library, where he picked up a book on the history of Beckinfield. In one passage he reads: The lights came down - the gods came out - which he alludes to aliens. On July 12th, while playing basketball with his friends, Frankie finds a mysterious device which he keeps hold of, knowing the technology is beyond anything currently available. On 13th of July he again helped out at Leda Jo's Bar and grill, where he served Hot dogs to his mother. However Frankie had unlocked more of the devices secrets and proceeded to move away before using it to transport the Hot dogs back to himself. He was later contacted by Paranormnal Investigator Alexander Monrose, who requested his help after they met at the Library. Frankie went to his house and after checking it out advised Alexander to go to the remains of the old Beckin Farm as that was where the energy seemed to be going. The following week, he paid a visit to the basket ball court, where the device began to act strangely. He projected the image, and what appeared looked like Binary numbers being randomly generated. on 22nd of July Frankie was once again working at Leda Jo's - and once again served his mother hot dogs, however, Alexa, fed up with her food being stolen all the time covered them with hot sauce. While Frankie, unaware transported them back to himself and ate one. Alexa was surprised when Frankie ran back to the table, picked up her water and glugged it down. the following week, he took a trip down to hidden Star Lake, commenting on the construction going on. However while there he admitted the device had picked up more strange readings. Following this incident, he went to the basketball court after hearing of Marta Marks twelve score streak. Frankie tried a few times to get the ball through the hopp with no success, before finally, he used the device to score. Videos Category:Onscreen characters